hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Golem (Mega Walls)
The Golem class uses the all mighty powers of the Iron God. This class used to have the best armor in game, and it also has an iron sword. This class is very different than the Zombie, because it has regeneration 2 potions, which makes the player hard to kill for a short period of time, and a splash potion of slowness at kit level 9. Its downside is the lack of good skills and energy gain, however the skills can be used effectively, but are not usually noticed, It's mining ability can be very good if used correctly. The Golem class is a hero class in Mega Walls and costs 10,000 coins to unlock. Don't know what Mega Walls is ? Read about it here. Golem (Tank, Fighter) Perks Iron Punch I: '''1.0 Damage' ''Iron Punch II: '''1.5' Damage'' Iron Punch III: '''2.0' Damage Iron Punch IV: 2.5 Damage Iron Punch V: 3.0 Damage Iron Punch VI: 3.5 Damage Iron Punch VII: 4.0 Damage Iron Punch VIII: 4.5 Damage Iron Punch IX: 5''' Damage'' Casts a hexagon causing damage in a 4.5 block radius. This ability seems weak at first glance, but it can be a great finisher in a fight, and the slowness and blindness it applies are very useful.The ability deals decent damage and drags enemies to the center of the ability, meaning that it can momentarily prevent them from fleeing .The ability can be used to stun enemies which flee from a battle and also to kill multiple enemies at once. It is also an area attack, similar to the Wrath of the Herobrine class, meaning that it will never miss its target(s), as long as they are within the ability radius, which is 5 blocks if you are playing with the Golem. Similar to Herobrine's Wrath, Iron Punch deals true damage, meaning that it penetrates all armor. '''NOTICE : The Golem will receive 12 EPH - Iron Heart SKILL Iron Heart I: '''2.0 Seconds'. Iron Heart II: 3.25 Seconds. Iron Heart III: 4.5 Seconds. Iron Heart IV: 5.75 Seconds. Iron Heart V: 7''' Seconds. Iron Heart VI: '''8.25 Seconds. Iron Heart VII: 9.5 Seconds. Iron Heart VIII: 10.75 Seconds. Iron Heart IX: 12.0 Seconds.'' After killing a player you get Absorption 2 for X seconds (cooldown of 45s) This skill is the most useful of the two, allowing you to gain some absorption hearts and to combine this with a regeneration 3 potion to quickly dispatch the remaining enemies. The cooldown is a downside, because the effect of this skill cannot stack. Luckily, the effect lasts pretty long, so you probably wouldn't need the skill to activate again in a group fight. - Iron Constitution SKILL Iron Constitution I: 2.0 Seconds. Iron Constitution II: 3.0 Seconds. Iron Constitution III: 4.0 Seconds. Iron Constitution IV: 5.0 Seconds. Iron Constitution V: 6.0 Seconds. Iron Constitution VI: 7.0 Seconds. Iron Constitution VII: 8.0 Seconds. Iron Constitution VIII: 9.0 Seconds. Iron Constitution IX: 10.0 Seconds. When hit by an arrow you gain Resistance I for X seconds This skill can be very useful, it helps prevent bow spam, but if you are in a skybase, resistance 1 wouldn't help you : you will either find a shelter or jump down. If you are fighting a ranged class, you need to try and get into melee range if this skill has activated, which can be very good with the amount of bow spammers there is. The ranged class will have its abilities and skills to keep you at bay, because you do not have any combat enhancers, such as a speed buff. - Momentum [GATHERING TALENT] Momentum I: 7% Chance. Momentum II: 8% Chance. Momentum III: 9% Chance. Momentum IV: 10% Chance. Momentum V: 11% Chance. Momentum VI: 12% Chance. Momentum VII: 13% Chance. Momentum VIII: 14% Chance. Momentum IX: 15% Chance. When mining wood you have an X chance to get an iron block The talent is extremely effective, because having a lot of wood can help later on. It can be very effective because you mine approximately 10 wood to get a iron block, wood can be used for block spam and defences, and as a bonus plus, you do not need to spend time making furnaces and smelting. The problem is that you get chests with about the same rate as mining stone while mining wood, so have some extra time mining for chests. - Golem Kit UPGRADE The Golem kit is arguably the strongest kit in Mega Walls, and upgrading it is very rewarding. You will get some good armor and very rare potions, restricted to the Golem class. Do not underestimate the value of the regeneration potions, they will make you very hard to take down while in a fight, as they let you gain health very quickly. Level 1 - Stone Sword Unbreaking III + 1 Steak + Iron Boots Unbreaking III Level 2 - Stone Sword Unbreaking III + 2''' Steak + Iron Boots Unbreaking III + '''Iron Chestplate Unbreaking III Level 3 - Stone Sword Unbreaking III + 2 Steak + Iron Boots Unbreaking III + Iron Chestplate Unbreaking III + 1 Regeneration III Potion Level 4 - Stone Sword Unbreaking III + 2 Steak + Iron Boots Unbreaking III + Iron Chestplate Unbreaking III + 2''' Regeneration III Potions Level 5 - Stone Sword Unbreaking III + 2 Steak + '''Diamond Boots Unbreaking III + Iron Chestplate Unbreaking III + 2 Regeneration III Potions Level 6 - Iron Sword Unbreaking III +''' 3''' Steak + Diamond Boots Unbreaking III + Iron Chestplate Unbreaking III + 2 Regeneration III Potions Level 7 - Iron Sword Unbreaking III + 3 Steak + Diamond Boots Unbreaking III + Diamond Chestplate Unbreaking III + 2 Regeneration III Potions Level 8 - Iron Sword Unbreaking III + 3 Steak + Diamond Boots Unbreaking III + Diamond Chestplate Unbreaking III''' Protection 1''' + 2 Regeneration III Potions Level 9 - Iron Sword Unbreaking III + 3 Steak + Diamond Boots Unbreaking III''' Protection 1''' + Diamond Chestplate Unbreaking III Protection 1 + 2 Regeneration III Potions + Slowness III Splash Potion ---- PRESTIGE PERK ENDER CHEST PERK The Ender Chest perk will grant you an Ender Chest to hide your stuff in. It's handy since you can put stuff in the chest that no one will steal. It costs 15000 coins. Other teammates can use it if they got it unlocked for their class. They won't be able to loot from your items. However, when you die after your wither is dead, all of your Enderchest items will be dropped also. Skins Tips and Tricks * Use your regeneration potions only in combat, if you will use them after you took fall damage by accident, you will waste their value in a combat,when most needed. * Do not be afraid to jump into a group, as your ability will deal severe damage to all enemies and also temporarily stun from fleeing. However, jumping into a 3v1and more and using the ablitilty is not recommended, because you will quickly be overpowered before you can launch the ability 2 more times. This tactic is recommended for Herobrine ,as he has high EPH and a stronger sword. * If you are low on armor, you can go into fights without any iron armor, and try to get it by killing other enemies with iron armor. While trying to get armor that way, be careful not to take much damage and only get armor from weakened player(s). This is because even with diamond chestplate and boots,you have only 5.5 chests(11 armor), which is not going to help reduce the damage. However, after you gain the iron helmet and leggings, you have 9 chests (18 armor) which renders the damage dealt to you to be minimal, even from hard hitters such as Herobrine and Dreadlord. * Except for the Hunter class, the Golem is the only class without speed and health potions. However,it is compensated by the fact Golem has regeneration 3 potions, which, with little luck to not be damaged during the heal period,can heal even more than Zombie's 10 heart heal potion,making it priceless when using it after a fight so you can quickly get into another one. A fully utilized potion heals about 12-14 hitpoints and when in combat, the regeneration is so strong that you can tank the damage you take. Category:Mega Walls classes